Lunch Date
by mikan03anime
Summary: Sakuno made a special lunch for Tomoka but Tomoka is absent. To whom will she give it? This is just my first fanfic.I hope you will enjoy it. Please R&R.


**A/N: **hello! this is just my first fanfic so I hope you will like it and please **review**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

A brunette with twin braided hair was busy preparing lunch. She promised her best friend that she will make lunch for her. Her best friend, Tomoka, cannot resist her. Although she admit it that Sakuno's dishes were lot better than her, she don't want to cause trouble to her best friend. But Sakuno was so persistent, that's why in the end she had to accept her offer.

There is no occasion, it is not her birthday, it is not Tomoka's birthday, it is no one's birthday! Sakuno just feels making lunch for her best friend. She's just in the good mood. Since Monday came, (A/N: Oh! I forgot to tell you. It's Wednesday today.) she already feels that something good is going to happen, that's why she always wear her cheerful smile that everyone notices and loves. (A/N: When I mean everyone, I mean **everyone** and that includes the regulars especially the prince. Ok, back to the story!)

She's already packing the two bentos inside her bag when her obaa-chan called her.

" Oi Sakuno! You'll be late for school if you don't hurry!"

Sakuno was thinking of what will be the reaction of Tomoka when she was snap out on her thoughts on what her obaa-chan had told her.

" Huh? Late?"

When she looked at the wall clock, the small hand of the clock was already on six and the big hand was also on six so that means it is already 6:30. (A/N: wow! I don't know that I can already the clock! I'm so happy! - sniff - )

"6:30. 6:30! I'M LATE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A raven haired boy was slowly opening his golden cat-like eyes. He was searching for the thing that ruined his sacred sleep, at least for him it is sacred. When he found it, he lazily look at it and lazily read a glowing 6:30. It took a while for him to process it to his mind. After the long processing, this is what he reacted.

" NANI! 6:30! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

Then he hurriedly get up and change to his school uniform. When he went downstairs, he doesn't even mind eating breakfast 'cause all he knows is that their buchou will make him run many laps if he will be late and he doesn't want that to happen especially when he's hungry.

Ryoma quickly went to the doorstep and wear his shoes without noticing his cousin Nanako approaching him.

"Wait, Ryoma-san! You forget your lunch!"

But Ryoma is nowhere to be seen. A man wearing a monk dress came holding a so-called newspaper. (A/N: As if we don't new that there's a porn magazine inside that newspaper.)

"That brat leaves his lunch, huh?"

"Yes uncle."

"Oh, maybe some cute girls will give that brat lunch." Nanjiroh said or maybe teased.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" -pant- -pant- I -pant- made -pant- it -pant- in -pant- time."

Sakuno was panting very hard. Never in her life had she ran so fast. When she entered their room, she was surprised that no one greets her. She looked around the room to see that her best friend was not there.

'Maybe Tomo-chan is late.' she thought.

Hours passed by but there is no sign of Tomoka. Until lunch break came and Sakuno was left inside the classroom.

'Mou, Tomo-chan why are you absent?'

Sakunowas really, really upset. She had spent all morning just to make that special lunch for Tomoka but I told you before, Tomoka is absent and she don't know what to with it.

"I think I'll just go to the rooftop to eat my lunch."

As she opened the rooftop door, Sakuno was surprised to see someone sleeping in there. That someone who was sleeping in there was not really a someone especially for her because it is actually Ryoma Echizen, her all time crush.(A/N: awww! destiny is so sweet!)

She silently walked closer to him but thanks to her clumsiness she suddenly. . . . . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Except playing tennis, Ryoma is doing one of his favorite hobby, sleeping. The weather is very perfect, you can hear the chirping of the birds and feel the wind passing through your skin. It is so peaceful and quiet **but **this peacefulness was suddenly disturbed when something or maybe someone fell.

Ryoma quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around him and was surprised to see a brunette on the ground. He walked towards the said brunette and offered her a hand with a smirk plastered on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuno held the hand that was given to her and slowly stood up. She was blushing ten shades of red, not only because Ryoma-kun see her on the ground which was too embarrassing but also for the first time in her life, Ryoma offered a hand to her.

"A-arigatou, Ryoma-kun."

"Hn."

After that, he turn around and was ready to go to the door when his stomach growl.

'Stupid stomach.' Ryoma said to himself.

He was gonna go down to buy some Ponta to fill that stupid stomach of his own as he said, when he heard someone's giggling. He turns around to see Sakuno giggling.

"What's so funny?" Ryoma said pissed off.

"Ah, gomenasai Ryoma-kun. . . . . . . I didn't mean to laugh at you. . . . . I'm very sorry."

She lowered her head to show him her sincere apology.

"It's ok."

He was gonna grab the door handle when Sakuno called him.

"What?!" he said a bit annoyed.

"Anou . . . . . I was just hoping . . … . D-do you want to eat lunch with me?"

Sakuno was blushing very hard but she didn't mind it, insteadshe prayed to Kami-sama that Ryoma will not reject her offer.

"Ok" he said and sat down "Are you just going to stand there?"

"Oh! Gomen, Ryoma-kun."

Sakuno ran towards Ryoma and sat beside him. She gave him the lunch that was supposed to be for Tomoka but unfortunately Tomoka was not there and if Tomoka was there then this story will be non sense.

They silently eat their lunch together but Sakuno cannot take the silence anymore so she spoke.

"Anou . . . . .Ryoma-kun, what does it taste?"

'Baka, Sakuno! Why did you ask that question? You already knew that he will just say Mada mada dane again!'

Sakuno was busy cursing herself when Ryoma answered her question.

"It's delicious."

"What?!"

Sakuno cannot believe what she had heard. She don't expect that Ryoma, known as The Prince of Tennis, will say something to her that is very pleasing in the ear!

"I said it's delicious."

"A-arigatou." Sakuno was blushing but at the same time she was happy.

They continued eating silently under the beautiful blue sky with their hearts full of joy.

-owari-

* * *

**A/N:** so that's all! I hope you like it and please review!!


End file.
